Love Lost Forever?
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: UPDATED! Kagome has had enough! Kikyo must be elimated! The only way to make Inuyasha hers is to get rid of Kikyo. When Inuyasha doesn't care what will Kagome do? Who will she turn to? Find out!Let the competition begin! R&R!
1. The Task

Love Lost Forever?  
  
Skittle Star25  
  
Skittle Star: Okay peeps this is the very first fanfic i'm posting here at Fanfiction.net let's celebrate! *spins in chair* This is a follow up to episode 48! That was sooo sad T_T *sobs*  
  
Amber Myst: Shut the fuck up you big cry baby! On wit the lousy fic!  
  
Chapter 1: The Task  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand and joined the others. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with bewielderment.  
  
"HEY! You can't be a PIMP! That's not fair. That was my idea! You idea stealing dog thing!"  
  
Before Inuyasha could answer Kagome interupted, "First of all Inuyasha isn't a pimp, we're friends. I understand how he feels about Kikyo (even though I think she is an evil hore that deserves to be burned to shit right with Narako) and I accept it. Second you could never be a pimp, Miroku, I mean you don't have a girlfriend and you don't have anyone that would be your pimp hoe."  
  
"Good point," Sango chimed in.  
  
Miroku scowled, "Hey, maybe I don't have a girlfriend now, but you'll see sooner or later."  
  
All ofa sudden Kikyo's demon serpants came and Inuyasha departed from Kagome and ran after them. After Inuyasha left Kagome sat down and sighed, (no I don't accept it, I won't let Kikyo have him. She doesn't deserve Inuyasha, besides she's freakin dead. I mean WTF? How the hell can you be in love with a carcus made from dirt and shit? I swear I will never understand him)  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to follow the serpant thingys. When they finally stopped he saw Kikyo dressed in the same white and red alfit thing that she always wears. (hasn't she heard of variety or at least a freakin wash and dryer? I mean how can Inuyasha hug her when I'm sure she stinks.....okay let's continue)  
  
"Inuyasha I need to talk to you in private," Kikyo said. She motioned for him to follow her. Inuyasha followed and they ended up in a desolate area of the forest.  
  
Inuyasha went to speak, but was cut off by Kikyo. "Inuyasha, I have seen you with Kagome and I realize that she wishes to be more then friends with you, but I will not allow it. You are and always have been mine and that's how it's gunna stay. I don't care if she is a reincarnation of me, it doesn't matter. She isn't me and never will be. I am an all powerful person, she is no match for me or you. I want you to join me, Inuyasha, we can become the most powerful people and defeat Narako together. The only thing I need is a body. I need my soul back. You must get Kagome to agree to give back my soul so we can be together. Without her soul I can never love you to the full extent that I would like to. Please Inuyasha this is not much that I am asking."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth was open and he stood there stunned. He couldn't believe that Kikyo would ever ask him to do such an evil thing. Sure he did love Kikyo and would do anything for her, but not this. He could never sacrafice Kagome just for the pleasure of Kikyo.  
  
She didn't wait for his response and said, "I'm giving you one week Inuyasha. Bring her to me and we can be together forever," and with that she vanished into thin air. As stupified as Inuyasha was, he just stood there. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sango was looking at Kagome and knew something wasn't right. "Shippo, Keylala, Miroku, could you leave me to talk to Kagome alone please?"  
  
The three got up a left. "Kagome tell me what's going on. I know that there is no way that you accept the fact that Kikyo and Inuyasha will be together. That is just obsurd."  
  
"Look, what the hell am I suppose to do? I mean I'm head over heels in love with him and he's in love with Mrs. Frankinstein for cryin out loud. She's dead, I'm alive yet he still chooses her. I don't get it, I don't understand. What did I do Inuyasha, what made me deserve such pain and suffering?!?" She burst into tears crying hysterically.  
  
Sango embraced her and replied, "Look Kagome I understand that you love.....wait a second....did you say that you love Inuyasha?"  
  
She nodded her head while the tears still ran down her cheek.  
  
"Well, that changes everything. Kagome, Kikyo is dead and you are living which gives you a major advantage toward her. She can never be around Inuyasha as much as you are and this gives you time. I'm also sure that this is hard on him as well. It isn't easy for a guy to pick which girl he wants. For some odd reason he believes that he owes his life to Kikyo, but you can stop him."  
  
"How, I do not posses the powers that she does. She is dead yes, but I only have my arrows."  
  
"Kagome, that doesn't matter. You need to find Inuyasha and spend lots of time with him and try somehow to convert his thinking. If you don't do something then he's going to hell with Kikyo."  
  
Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to die, but she wouldn't mind burning Kikyo to shit if it meant having her man. She smiled evily. No matter what happened Kagome was going to get Inuyasha back, no matter what it takes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skittle star: Well that was the end of my very first fanfic! YAY!!! Let's celebrate!!!  
  
Amber Myst: Shut the fuck up! This story sucks major ass!!!  
  
Skittle Star: You're mean!!!! *pouts* Inuyasha sic her!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *lounging in a tree* What am I you're pet?! Hells No! Screw You!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: X_X *hits the ground and mumbles* Fucking bitches...all of them...assholes..they can all kiss my ass! *continues to mumble things little children shouldn't listen to (o_0) but probably do anyway! I know I would!^_^*  
  
Shippo: Ok peoples enough with the Freak Fest. Now be nice and review prreeetttttyyy Plleeeaasseee!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Lost Forever?  
  
Skittlestar25  
  
Skittle star: Hey everyone what's up? Once again we get into the disclaimer and sadly I don't own Inuyasha. (T_T) I would also like to thank the reviewers. Skittles, thanks for your input. Kikyo will be burned again, I just hate her sooo much! Lil'Lyn713, Kagome is just doing her thing and she's gunna get her man, don't you worry about that. Inuyddam, I'm glad that you hate Kikyo just as much as I do. This whole story is going to be Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. Maybe Sango and Miroku too, but I'm not sure. Anywho! Welcome to chapter 2 of my amazing fic!  
  
Amber Myst: Don't flatter yourself. It isn't the best I've ever read. In fact I personally think it sucks major ass and I think alot of people will agree with me!  
  
Kagome: Hey leave her alone! (0_o) This is her first fic, she isn't an expert like you. Besides I like my character, I'm nice yet evil! (^_^)  
  
Inuyasha: Shut the hell up all of you and get the frig on with the damn story!  
  
Skittle star: Fine, here we go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As Inuyasha walked back to join everyone he thought about everything that just happened.  
  
Inuyasha: *thinks to self* "Man, what am I going to do? I love Kikyo, but I don't want Kagome dead. I also have some feelings for Kagome, yet they aren't as strong as my feelings for Kikyo. Wow am I screwed."  
  
When he reached the others, Kagome as usual approached Inuyasha about seeing Kikyo. Even though she "accepted" the fact that Inuyasha loved her.  
  
Kagome: *looking pretty pissed* So, you went to see your lover Kikyo?!? Is she so important that you must get up and leave your friends?!?  
  
Everyone: (O_O)  
  
Inuyasha: *thinks about the question* Well, actually she-  
  
Kagome: *Kagome interupts* Don't even answer that you selfish bi hotch! All you care about is freakin Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. I mean can't you consider thinking about one other damn person for one fucking second?! I mean honestly is it that hard!!??  
  
This time Inuyasha was smart and didn't answer her.  
  
Kagome: That's what I thought! *fuming and looking beat red* Now. *Changes angry face to happy face. ^_^* Who wants to go for a nice brisk walk and search for shards!? YAY!  
  
Everyone: (o_O;) *all look at her like WTF?*  
  
Sango: Okay whatever you say Kagome, we need to go kick some Naraku ass!  
  
Miroku: Yeah, I think that my foot and his ass needed to become more aquainted anyway. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Voice: Kagura, Kanna, and purple dude, (sorry I can't remember his name! ) you failed me once again. I swear, can't I trust you fools to do a damn thing correctly? I might as well let Miroku suck the world into the stupid hole in his hand. At least the world would be rid of the three stupid asses that you are.  
  
Kagura: Hey! Screw you Naraku! You don't do jack shit so don't expect us to do anything better! I mean we are made from you dumbass.  
  
Naraku:... (O_o;) sweatdrop.  
  
Kanna: I may be a little girl with a retarted mirror, but I'm still smarter than you!  
  
Purple Dude: Yeah the chick with the mirror has a point. I mean even me, the dude that has a fucked up name, is smarter than you!  
  
Naraku: .....Okay I get the picture! I'm an idiot okay! *starts getting pissed and yells* ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?!  
  
Kagura: Who the hell are you Michelle Branch?!  
  
Naraku: (-_-) *thinks to self* dumbass.  
  
Kanna: Hey I heard that "father"  
  
Naraku: Okay look I'll give you assholes one more chance to prove yourselves worthy and if you screw up I'll cast you into oblivion. Does that work?  
  
Everyone: (0_0;) *sweatdrop* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Keylala all follow Kagome for one of her walks. As they pass a couple of trees, Kagome sees a blur of brown pass by. She quickly thinks who it might be and keeps on walking. After she sees the blur again she smiles. For now she knows exactly who it is.  
  
Kouga: *pops up out of nowhere* Hello my sweet princess Kagome. How are you today my love? *looks at Inuyasha and rolls his eyes* I see you still hang around the stupid mutt.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! I'm not a mutt! Besides she's not YOUR Kagome! I mean what gives you the right to pull that shit with-  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha. SIT! *Watches as Inuyasha falls to the ground* Now then, hello Kouga my baby. *Inuyasha starts to get pissed* I've missed you so much my love.  
  
Kouga goes to kiss her, but right before he does Inuyasha pushes his ass to the ground, gives him the middle finger and cuts his ass off with his Tetsusiaga.  
  
Kouga grabs his chunk of ass and runs away screaming.  
  
Inuyasha: *laughing* that better be the last time I see you bothering Kagome! Ha ha!  
  
Kagome: (0_0;;;;) Did you just cut off his ass?!?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, I think it'll teach him a good lesson.  
  
Kagome: What did you do that for! Your such an asshole Inuyasha, I still don't know why I love you.  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean I'm an asshole? I just saved you from prince dumbass himself!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha when will you ever get it through your thick head. Listen for a good five seconds because I know that's all the attention span you have. *Inuyasha growls* Okay, now Kouga may be an idiot and I may hate him at times, but he's really a nice guy. Also he has some qualities that you don't! I mean first of all he's available, second he's very powerful and he actually cares about me unlike SOMEONE I know!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey I do care for you! What about all the times that I saved your ass from shit? Huh? Doesn't that count!?  
  
Shippo: *looking adorable as usual* Kagome does have a point Inuyasha. All you really care about now is protecting Kikyo, so she has a right to wanna be with Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut Up you stupid rodent! *Hits poor little Shippo upside the head causing him to fall to the ground and begin crying*  
  
Sango: *rushing to Shippo and rubbing his head* My my we do have quite a temper don't we? You should leave poor Shippo alone!  
  
Kagome: That's it I can't stand it anymore! I'm going for a walk. I need some time to myself. *Gets up and glares at Inuyasha, then turns her back and continues walking*  
  
Miroku: *Watches Kagome leave* *sighs* Inuyasha, you need to understand that it is hard for Kagome. I mean you're in love with Kikyo and you won't let her even be friends with another man. She doesn't enjoy having her life made miserable by you.  
  
Sango: You need to decide. Either be with Kikyo and leave Kagome to make her own decisions or be with Kagome. You have to make a choice. Kagome is already suffering enough by staying here. It's not fair to her that you try and rule her life. She needs to make her own decisions and you need to make yours.  
  
Inuyasha: *watches everyone leave him alone* Well, at least I'll have time to think now. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Naraku: Now is the time for you pansies to get your asses moving and catch that Kagome girl for me. I will take her Shikon Jewel shards and use her to lure Inuyasha here so he can finally be with his Kikyo in hell.  
  
Kanna: Okay, I may be like 5, but that is the dumbest fucking plan I've ever heard of on the face of this planet.  
  
Kagura: Seriously she's got a point.  
  
Naraku: Look I don't give a rat's ass what you think. Just get your bony butts up there and capture her for me! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Okay now I'm totally and utterly screwed. I mean I love Kikyo and she gave her life for me so it's only right that I give mine to her. Yet I love Kagome. She has been the only person that I've ever trusted. Crap monkey bitch! Why do I hafta chose! Can't I just flip a freakin coin? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: *with tears flowing from her eyes* (T_T) Why do I have to suffer because of that jealous bastard?! Can't he just leave me the hell alone!? I still can't believe that I have feelings for him. Damn you Kikyo! Damn you to---what was that?  
  
Kagome hears a rustling noise coming from the bushes. She immediately thinks that it's Inuyasha and starts yelling.  
  
Kagome: Can't you leave me in peace for a couple of minutes!?! What is your deal! Show yourself already, I know it's you Inuyasha!  
  
The figure now emerging from the bushes did not look like Inuyasha, it looked like a woman. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*  
  
Skittle Star: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger...not really. I know bad me! *cringes* So do you like the chapter? *hears crickets chirping* I'll take that as a yes!  
  
Inuyasha: Someone's in denial! Dumb whore.  
  
Skittle Star: Hey screw you I can kill you next chapter if I wanna!  
  
Inuyasha: (O_O;) Okay fine, *pouts* People, just review the damn story!  
  
Kagome: He means please review. Just not with attitude. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: FIGHT!

Love Lost Forever?  
  
Skittlestar25  
  
Skittle star: Hey what's up everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Stupid school. *watches the school burn down while laughing hysterically* Bwahahahahaha!!! Okay, I'm done now. Also thank you for reviewing! Anywho! (Amber Myst's favorite word!) Let's get into another wonderful chapter of Love Lost Forever!  
  
Amber Myst: Are you fucking serious!? People actually review this piece of shit?! What is the world coming to? I swear it's a conspiracy.  
  
Kagome: Hey Amber! What's up? I haven't heard anything about YOUR fic lately so shut up! At least she updates!  
  
Amber Myst: Hey, school sucks and I'm working on it! I'll get to it when I feel like it. ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Okay can you whores stop pussyfooting around and just get on with the freakin story. I swear how many times to I have to hit you with my Tetsusiaga before you're gunna shut the fuck up?!?  
  
Everyone: ((((*_*))))  
  
Skittle star: *shaken up* O-o-okay wha-what ever you say Inuyasha. *Gets happy* On with the story!! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The figure now emerging from the bushes did not look like Inuyasha, it was a female figure.  
  
Kagome just stared, terrified as she watched the figure slowly emerge from the rustling bushes.  
  
Kikyo: Hello Kagome. I hear that you hate me and want me dead. Obviously you are suffering from jealousy. You need to realize that Inuyasha loves me and not YOU. I mean honesty why do you believe that he actually cares at all for you?  
  
Kagome: *Looking pretty pissed off*Because he DOES! I know Inuyasha better than you do! He does care about me and he only cares about you because you risked your life for him. Honestly I think he could care more about a rat's ass then about you.  
  
Kikyo: *fuming, but becoming calm* Poor innocent fool. It's too bad that you have such delusions and you have to result in lying to yourself. I really wish I could help you, okay that's a lie, but that's besides the point. I mean I got everything that you got and more.  
  
Kagome: You wanna fuck with me bitch?!? *REALLY PISSED* I'll fuck you up! Bitch you don't wanna fuck with me! Don't go there girlfriend *snaps fingers and shakes head* Mmmhmm!  
  
Kikyo: *looking freaked the fuck out like WTFH* What the FUCK are you talking about?!? Are you on drugs or something?! But if you really wanna go then lets go bitch!  
  
Kagome leaped at Kikyo and started beating her to shit. Her nose started bleeding, but Kagome just kept beating. She was determined to fucking kill that whore. (A/N: I honestly WANT her to kill her now, but that would fuck up not only the plot, but the whole story. Sorry all you out there that want her to die. It's gunna happen sooner or later so don't worry! ^_^) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was sitting by the river trying to figure out what he was going to do.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay well lets see now. Kagome and Kikyo wanna kill each other and I love both of them. Well, I kinda love Kikyo. I mean I have to repay her for saving me. Besides the fact that she tried to kill me and Kagome. Okay, well I guess I'm not so sure about Kikyo, but I do care about Kagome. No matter how much I don't wanna admit it, I think I'm actually in love with a human, again. Well, I guess I'm going to have to do something. *hears voices in the distance and sniffs the air* Sounds like Kagome and *gasps* KIKYO!  
  
Inuyasha started running to try to stop the two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Miroku: What the hell are we going to do about this? I mean Inuyasha is head over heels in love with some dead whore and Kagome loves him and it's all fucked up.  
  
Sango: Seriously what are we going to do? I think Inuyasha is being a dumbass, but he's not going to listen to me. He's too tard. We need to do something to get them together. I swear all Inuyasha needs is a day out with Kagome. He'll be with her all day. Miroku, can you and Shippo make sure that Kikyo doesn't interfer?  
  
Miroku: Uhhhhh. I can try.  
  
Shippo: *looking cute! ^_^* Don't worry Sango! Miroku and I will help you!  
  
Miroku: o_O;  
  
Sango: Thanks you guys. You're a big help. *smiles at Miroku and gives him a hug. He blushes and grabs her ass.*  
  
Miroku: X_X *Wham*  
  
Sango: *puts away boomerang thingy!*Same old Miroku. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: I'm gunna FUCKING KILL YOUR ASS BITCH! *pulls Kikyo's hair and uses her soul collectors to strangle her* You're going DOWN!  
  
Inuyasha: *comes running up to them* KAGOME STOP!  
  
Kagome stopped when she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome please stop!  
  
Kagome stopped kicking Kikyo's ass and dropped her. Inuyasha ran up to Kikyo and held her.  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo are you okay? *embraces her and gives Kagome a dirty look* What the fuck is your problem?!? Can't I trust you to not pick a fight everytime you see her? I mean seriously, what's happened to you Kagome? You have some fucking issues. You need to realize that I care for Kikyo and if you wanna be my friend you DON'T kick her ass.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, I, I, I'm sorry. *her eyes welled up with tears* I gotta go now.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome. Wait!  
  
Kagome: I'm SORRY! *runs toward the well with tears falling down her cheeks.*  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME! *watches as she goes into the well and disappears*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skittles star: Sorry that this chapter's so short. School. Stupid mother fucking ass licking bone fucking school. (yes I do realize that I used fucking twice) I go to a catholic school and they give us so much shit and they're just fucking bitches. ALL OF THEM! O_O THEY NEED TO BURN IN HELL!!!!  
  
Amber Myst: Whoa! Chill the fuck out. That's God's school don't talk about them like that cause your an evil, evil, evil whore and you're going to hell.  
  
Kikyo: I've been there. Quite lovely. You'll love it!  
  
Everyone: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kagome: Oh fucking kay. Well, umm all I can say is please review!  
  
Shippo: *looking adorable with his big cute puppy dog eyes* Yay! Lots of reviews! Lots and lots! YAY! Please review! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 The Meeting

Love Lost Forever?  
  
Skittle star25  
  
Skittle star: Hey what's up? So so so sorry that it's been a million years since I've updated, but I've been sick and busy and stupid school! *drops A- bomb on top of school and watches it implode* Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! So when I last updated, which was like a million years ago and again I'm sorry, Inuyasha was screaming Kagome's name as she went back home through the well. We're going to pick up here.  
  
Amber Myst: Are you sure people still even wanna read this crap? I mean I know I don't.  
  
Skittle star: Well, if you're not reading it then why are you in it?  
  
Amber Myst: O_o;  
  
Skittle star: That's what I thought. ^_^ Okay well, on with the fic! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome disappeared into the well. He turned to Kikyo who picked herself up with a smirk on her face.  
  
Kikyo: Well, at least she won't stop us from being together any more. Now I guess you don't even need to kill her. Her being gone is good enough. As long as she doesn't interfere I'm happy.  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo was this your doing?!? Did you make Kagome fight with you?!?  
  
Kikyo: *sticks out her tongue* I'm not tellin!  
  
Inuyasha: You......you.....you......BITCH!  
  
Kikyo: *looking stunned* Wha.....wha...what did you just call me!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You heard me correct Kikyo. You're a bitch and I think that I've decided that you're not worth chasing after. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: *tears sliding down her cheeks* Why do I always seem to screw everything up? But this time it wasn't my fault. I was injured as well, but he still goes to her side. What am I doing wrong? I love him so much, but he doesn't understand. All he can think about is Kikyo this or Kikyo that or I love Kikyo. Damn it, I hate him for that. Regardless I still love him. Even if he does feel for another, my compassion will forever be strong. I swear one way or another I'm going to get Inuyasha.  
  
She gets up from her bed and changes into her pj's. As soon as she hits the bed, she is asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo: Okay, well I'm outta here. I have souls to collect so I guess I'll see you later baby. *winks*  
  
Inuyasha: Hmmph. *mumbles under his breath* Fat chance.  
  
As Kikyo disappears into the distance, Inuyasha quickly dashes to the well. He looks inside and starts to jump in, but stops himself.  
  
Inuyasha: What am I doing? I know that I want her to come back, but I mean I never apologize. Not even to Kikyo. I bet you she'll be back tomorrow crawling back to me. Knowing that what she did was wrong and she'll be begging for my forgiveness. Yeah one night, that oughta do it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BRRRRRRINGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Kagome smacks the alarm clock until she finds the off button.  
  
Kagome: *rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock* Yikes! I'm late!  
  
Kagome: *running to get to school on time* Come on Kagome you can make it before the *RING!* (-_-) bell.  
  
As she's running to get inside before she's locked out, she ran into a familiar face.  
  
Kagome: *slamming into a hot guy* (A/N I think we all know who this is!) Oh, I'm so- Hojo?  
  
Hojo: Hey, Kagome it's been a while! What's up? *he embraces her*  
  
Kagome: *blushing* Oh, nothing much how have you been?  
  
Hojo: *letting her go* I've been fine, but I'm better now that you're here. Let's go before we're both locked out.  
  
Kagome: Okay, good idea.  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back as they both ran into the school. It's been so long since she's seen Hojo and he has matured VERY nicely. (Tee Hee) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango: So, where's Kagome?  
  
Miroku: Yeah, I haven't seen her since yesterday.  
  
Shippo: I haven't seen Kagome either. I hope she's okay. Hey! Inuyasha might know where Kagome is. Do u Inuyasha? Do u know where she is??  
  
Inuyasha: Hmmph. Who cares.  
  
Sango: Oh, here we go AGAIN. Inuyasha bring her back. You and Kagome need to stop fighting like children.  
  
Miroku: Yeah, we need Kagome regardless of whether you want her here or not. She has all the shards, so do us all a favor and bring her back.  
  
Inuyasha: *fuming* LOOK WHO CARES WHERE STUPID KAGOME IS! IT'S HER FAULT SHE LEFT ANYWAY! *mumbling* If only she left Kikyo alone.  
  
Everyone: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Shippo: Wait did you say Kikyo?  
  
Sango: Yeah, I thought I heard it too.  
  
Inuyasha glares at Shippo and then hits him when no one's looking.  
  
Miroku: *watches Sango comfort Shippo because he's crying hysterically* So this does have something to do with Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha: So what! *walks away from everyone*  
  
Sango: He needs to sort out his priorities. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*RING!*  
  
The lunch bell goes off and Kagome rushes out of class. Running to catch up with her is Hojo.  
  
Hojo: *huffing and puffing*1040 Ka-Ka-Kagome! Wait!  
  
She turns around to see an out of breath Hojo.  
  
Kagome: *smiling sweetly at him* Ooops! Sorry Hojo. I didn't realize that you were following me. I'll slow down if you want.  
  
Hojo: Thanks. *blushing*  
  
They both walked down the hall to the lunch room. They found a table and sat together. Kagome's friends eyed them suspiciously. They were wondering what was going on with Kagome and Hojo.  
  
Hojo: So where have you been lately?  
  
Kagome: Oh! *surprised* Well, you know here and there.  
  
Hojo: I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything this weekend, if you'd like to go see a movie with me.  
  
Kagome: Hojo that's very sweet, but I don't know. I haven't been home in a while and it'd be nice to spend some time with my family.  
  
Hojo: Awe come on Kagome. You always turn me down. You know that I like you so the least you can do is go to a movie with me.  
  
Kagome was speechless. This isn't the quiet, shy, cautious Hojo that she use to know. He was different. Still, she felt bad for him.  
  
Kagome: Okay Hojo, I'll go to the movies with you this weekend.  
  
Hojo: ^_^ Really?! Great! I'll pick you up at 8 on saturday okay?  
  
Kagome: Okay, see ya then.  
  
Hojo: Bye!!  
  
Kagome finished up the day and went home. When she got there a surprise was waiting for her.  
  
Kagome: Oh my gosh! But who left these?  
  
Sitting on Kagome's step were a dozen red roses. She picked them up and brought them inside. After she placed them in cool water she read who it was from.  
  
Kagome: 'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, You are so sweet and Your love is so true' Sincerely, *gasp* Hojo? Awe he's so sweet. I'm kinda glad that I'm going with him to the movies. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inuyasha was pacing back and forth waiting for Kagome. He knew that she would be back, but he didn't think it would take this long.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn, what the hell is keeping her? I thought she wouldn've been here hours ago. School ended a long time ago and she still hasn't showed up. *sitting on the edge of the well* Man, *sighs* I wish she would come back.  
  
Sango, Shippo, Keylala, and Miroku were hiding in the bushes and watching Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo: It's too bad Inuyasha is so stubborn. If he wasn't then Kagome would be here with him.  
  
Sango: Well, we can't do anything about that Shippo, Inuyasha has to make his own decisions and when he does I know that Kagome will be back.  
  
Miroku: Yeah, don't worry Kagome will be back really soon. If I know Inuyasha then I know that he's going to get tired of waiting and he's going to get her himself. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was very exhausted. She needed her rest for tomorrow night. She had a good feeling about this date with Hojo. Even though she loved Inuyasha, he was being a real jerk right now so she was going to have a good time nonetheless.  
  
Kagome was just about to shut her eyes when she heard singing. She looked out her window to see Hojo playing his guitar. (A/N pretty pathetic I know, but I can't help, but fall for a guy with a guitar that sings to you. Ahhhh.) She smiled when she saw him.  
  
Hojo continued singing a song that Kagome had never heard before. It went a little something like this. (A/N Some of you might not like this song, but I felt that it fit pretty well. If you disagree and can think of a better song then put it in a review. Tanks) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What are you doing tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Still in your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)  
  
I saw your face in the crowd  
I called out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)  
  
I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I'm screaming  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through...  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was speechless. She had never had anyone sing to her so beautifully before. She tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. It was a happy cry. Hojo noticed her crying and tried to comfort her.  
  
Hojo: *looking worried* Kagome what's wrong? I sing you a beautiful song and I make you cry. I'm sorry.  
  
Kagome: *tears welled in her eyes dying to come out* Hojo no it's not that. *sniffing* That was the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me. I'm crying because I'm happy that you care about me that much. *pulling herself together* Now, would you like to come upstairs? It must be freezing outside.  
  
Hojo: Sure, it is pretty nippy out here.  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs and opened the door. Hojo was shivering a lot. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and followed her into the house.  
  
Kagome: I'm going to put on some hot chocolate. Maybe that'll warm you up some more.  
  
Hojo: Thanks a lot Kagome. You know I only did this because I well...  
  
Kagome: Oh! I have a great idea. I'm going to get you some warm clothes and then I'm going to find the warmest blanket in my house. I'm a very good hostess! ^_^  
  
Hojo: *sighing* If you say so. *watching Kagome walk away* Kagome, why must it be so hard for me to tell you how I feel. This feeling is just waiting to burst out of me. I don't know if I can hold it in much longer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skittle star: Sorry to cut you short! So what did you think of this chapter? I tried to make it pretty long. It took me a while to come up with some of the things, but I try my best. I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas or think that anything should be changed or want something to happen then send me a review. I love reading them! Thanks I hope to get my next chapter out as soon as possible! 


	5. Chapter 5: Hojo VS Inuyasha

Love Lost Forever?  
  
Skittles star25  
  
Skittlestar: Hey! What's up everyone? I'm hoping that this is going to be a great chapter because I put a lot of thought into it. Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed to last chapter, I really appreciate it! ^_^ We last left with Hojo wanting to tell Kagome that he loved her. They're inside Kagome's house....I wonder what's going to happen????? ^_^  
  
Amber Myst: Pervert. (-_-)  
  
Skittlestar: Hey, you never know what's going to happen. I mean nothing TOO bad because this fic is rated PG13.  
  
Amber Myst: Child pervert. (-_-)  
  
Skittlestar: YOU WOULD!  
  
Amber Myst: I know. ^_^  
  
Skittlestar: Well, I'm not telling what's going to happen because that ruins the whole fic.  
  
Amber Myst: No shit Sherlock.  
  
Skittlestar: No foolin Dick Tracey! ^_^  
  
Amber Myst: (-_-) Dumbass.  
  
Skittlestar: Okay, on with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: Baaack! *looks around* Hojo?  
  
Hojo: *hiding in the bathroom talking to himself* How am I going to tell her this? Uh, Kagome we've known each other for a long time and uh. Damn, that sucks.  
  
Kagome: *knocking on the bathroom door* Uh, Hojo? Are you okay in there?  
  
Hojo: Uh, yeah I'm fine.  
  
Kagome: Okay well I have the hot cocoa and a blanket for you. I'll leave it on the couch, I'm going to change into something more comfortable.  
  
Hojo: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Okay, you do that.  
  
Kagome walks upstairs and Hojo is still working on how to tell Kagome he loves her. He's really nervous right now. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippo: I miss Kagome!! T_T  
  
Sango: *embracing Shippo* Shhhh. Don't worry, Inuyasha will bring back Kagome. *glares at him* Won't you Inuyasha?!?  
  
Inuyasha: Hmph. I don't hafta do anything I don't wanna.  
  
Miroku: Oh Inuyasha stop being an idiot. You know you want Kagome to come back just as much as we do.  
  
Inuyasha: That's not true.  
  
Miroku: Fine then lets go, if Inuyasha doesn't want Kagome coming back then we should continue looking for shards. If she comes back then Inuyasha will get what he wants and never have to see her again.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey I never said that!!!  
  
Sango: Oh, so you do care.  
  
Inuyasha: I never said that either.  
  
Shippo: Please Inuyasha, please bring her back!  
  
Inuyasha: FINE! But only so you bitches stop whining!  
  
Everyone: (-_-)  
  
Inuyasha walks over to the well and sits on the edge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hojo finally came out of the bathroom and started drinking the hot cocoa that Kagome left. He heard foot steps coming down the stairs and he started to sweat. He had no idea how Kagome was gonna look.  
  
Kagome: Hojo are you out of the bathroom yet?  
  
When she walked down the stairs it looked like time was slowing down. She was wearing light blue short shorts with a see-through white satin top. Hojo's mouth was hanging open and drool was leaking out the side.  
  
Kagome: Uh, are you okay?  
  
Hojo: *wiping the drool from the side of his mouth* Uh, yeah yeah I'm fine. You look great.  
  
Kagome: It's just my pj's. Is your cocoa good?  
  
Hojo: Yea it's great thanks again.  
  
Kagome: Hey I rented a couple of movies, wanna watch'em with me??  
  
Hojo: ^_^ Sure!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha decided to go down the well and get Kagome. He couldn't wait anymore, he missed her too much. (awwwwww)  
  
Inuyasha makes it to Kagome's and jumps into her window. He looks around for her, but she's nowhere in sight. He sits on her bed and sighs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: *squeezing the crap out of Hojo's arm*AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Hojo: Whoa this movie is so freakin scary, the plot is stupid and the main character sucks at acting. What did you say it was again??  
  
Kagome: The Lizzie Mcguire Movie.  
  
Hojo: Oh, now I know why it's so terrifying.  
  
Kagome: Okay this is way to scary for me. Can we watch the Little Mermaid?  
  
Hojo: o_O;;;;;; Uh, okay.  
  
Kagome: ^_^ YAY!  
  
Kagome pops in the movie and pushes play. Hojo looks so thrilled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha is still sitting on Kagome's bed waiting for her to come home. He hears voices downstairs and goes to make a run for it, but decides not too. He smelled something, it was Kagome AND something else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hojo looks bored to shit while Kagome is crying her eyes out. He's thinking that this is his big chance. He goes to put his arm around Kagome and it works. So here Hojo is with his arm around Kagome and she doesn't even realize it. He tries to place his other hand on her leg. That worked too. Hojo was on a roll. Kagome wasn't even paying attention to him. I mean I don't even think she remembered that he was there.  
  
Inuyasha was slowly creeping down the stairs to see what was going on. When he saw Hojo with his arm around Kagome and his hand on her leg, his eyes started turning red and his nails were getting longer.  
  
Kagome: *looking at Hojo with tears in her eyes* Isn't it such a great movie?  
  
Hojo: Uh, yeah great. Kagome can I tell you something?  
  
Kagome: *grabbing another box of tissues* Sure, go ahead.  
  
Hojo: Well, I don't know how to tell you this Kagome, but I...I... I LOVE YOU!  
  
Kagome: *looking stunned* You...you...you LOVE me?!?  
  
Inuyasha's whole body began to glow a dark red.  
  
Hojo: Yes Kagome I love you! I've been trying to tell you for the longest time, but I haven't been able to get you alone. Kagome I love you so much it's not even funny. (yes it is)  
  
Hojo goes in to kiss Kagome and his lips touch hers. He holds on to her tight. She tries to escape, but is unsuccessful. Inuyasha is watching with horror in his eyes. He leaps from the stairs at Hojo.  
  
Inuyasha: GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!!!!  
  
Hojo: HOLY SHIZIT! * he jumps out of the way*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?!?  
  
Inuyasha: *has Hojo cornered* What the fuck do you think you're doing with Kagome!?!?  
  
Hojo: I uh, nothing I swear nothing at all! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Inuyasha: If you ever come near her AGAIN I will KILL YOU. This is not a threat this is a promise!  
  
Hojo: I swear I promise! Bye Kagome I guess I'll talk to you in school. *Inuyasha glares at him* Uh, maybe I won't talk to you. Bye!  
  
Hojo runs out the door at top speed. Kagome is speechless. Inuyasha just came to her rescue after she had betrayed him. 'He must really care'  
  
Inuyasha: *walks over to Kagome* Uh, are you okay? Did he hurt you?  
  
Kagome: Oh Inuyasha! *embracing him*  
  
Inuyasha: *blushing* Umm like I was saying are you okay?  
  
Kagome: *blushing too* Oh, yes I'm fine, but that was the most disgusting thing ever! *sticks out her tongue* Yuck.  
  
Inuyasha: Well, I'm glad that's over.  
  
Kagome: Yeah me too. *remembering why they were fighting* Are you still mad at me?  
  
Inuyasha: What? Oh that. Well, I mean that was really stupid and-  
  
Kagome: *cutting Inuyasha off* Look it wasn't my fault. I was trying to be nice and all, but she was saying all these things and pissing me off and pushing my buttons so I just hit her.  
  
Inuyasha: Are you serious? Damn now I gotta go kick her ass. That stupid bitch made me yell at you for no reason. I'm really sorry that I yelled at you Kagome.  
  
Kagome: It's okay. I totally understand. Kikyo does things like that to me and I guess she always will because I know we're friends and all, but I care for you more than that. I guess it just crushes me to see you always with her and embracing her. Sometimes I guess I just get jealous and wish that it's me.  
  
Inuyasha: Is that how you really feel?  
  
Kagome: Yes, Inuyasha. I really do care for you. No matter how I act I still care.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome.....I.... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo was sitting in the distance with her eyes glowing through the darkened trees.  
  
Kikyo: Kagome, you will not get MY Inuyasha. He will never care enough for you. I will make sure he stays mine, even if I have to kill you to do it. Bwahahahahahahahahaha! *cough hack choke* Now Kagome, enjoy life as it is. For soon your day will come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skittlestar: So what did you think? Was it good? I hope so! ^-^ I just enjoy writing this fic sooooooo much! It takes my mind off things. Next chapter should be up asap. I might 'experiment' with people next chapter. Wanna know who?? Well, next chapter you'll find out! Please review!!!! Byes! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Snowy Night

Love Lost Forever  
  
Chapter 6: Snowy Night  
  
Skittlestar25  
  
Skittlestar: Hey, I am SO SORRY that it's been a while since I've updated. Something happened with my internet and I couldn't get online. I really wanted to update, but I couldn't. Also, nobody reviewed and I got sad for a while. T_T  
  
Ambermyst: Cry baby. So people didn't review big deal. Tell them about the other story!  
  
Skittlestar: Oh yeah! Ambermyst and I are creating a new story and the first chapter might be out fairly soon. It's an Inuyasha story, but we're not sure about the couples yet because Amber doesn't want an Inu/Kag she wants a Kag/Sess fic. So we still have some bugs to work out.  
  
Ambermyst: Yeah, well lets just get this done and over with.  
  
Skittlestar: Oh okay lets get on with the fic!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We last left Inuyasha and Kagome at her house talking.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome....I.....  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, lets just go back to the feudal era. I need to take a break from my own time.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay Kagome let's go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippo: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT KAGOME!!!!  
  
Sango: Shippo, shhhhhh please don't cry, I'm sure that Inuyasha will be back with Kagome soon.  
  
Miroku: Yes, I hope that they will return so we can continue to look for the shards.  
  
Sango: Miroku, do u really think that Inuyasha will bring Kagome back.  
  
Miroku: *walks up to Sango* Yes, I believe that he can not live without her and he needs her the most. She just wants to be with him and he does too, but he has a tough decision. Kikyo lost her life because of him and now he doesn't know what to do. *grabbing her hand* We can only hope the best for them. *embraces her as she drops Shippo in shock*  
  
Sango couldn't believe that Miroku was actually being nice and caring. 'Maybe he isn't that bad' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked over to the well and looked at Inuyasha, he smiled at her and she jumped down the well. Inuyasha took a look around at Kagome's era, he didn't mind it that much, but he wasn't ready for the future. Swiftly he jumped into the well behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome: *pulling herself out of the well as Inuyasha jumps over her head* Ahh, it's nice to be back where I feel I belong. Brrr... it's so cold, I don't think it's ever been this cold here before.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, it's odd. I've never felt cold before.  
  
Kagome: *sneezing* Achoo!! *sniffing* Wow, I need to get somewhere warm. It's too cold for a skirt.  
  
Inuyasha: Let's take shelter somewhere where we can build a fire. Maybe if we find Sango and Miroku then we can figure out where to go.  
  
As they began walking they discovered Sango and Miroku. But they were HUGGING! Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked with bewilderment.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!  
  
Sango: *quickly lets go of Miroku* Uh, nothing. Just friendly things. Now, *changing the subject* where were you two????  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha sa-  
  
Inuyasha: *interupting her* Nowhere that you need to know. I went to get Kagome and I got her.  
  
Miroku: But what took you so long? It seemed like you were gone for days.  
  
Kagome: Well, like I was saying before someone interrupted me! *giving Inuyasha a really dirty look* He was sav-  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! You don't have to tell them. They don't need to know every- *Kagome yells "SIT!"*  
  
Kagome: *smirking as Inuyasha hits the floor face first, creating a six foot deep crater* As I said, he was saving me from this perverted guy named Hojo. He was trying to seduce me and Inuyasha saved my life. I owe him so much.  
  
Sango: Wow, Inuyasha saved you. I'm guessing that he's chosen his path. Thank god, I knew you would finally pick Kagome in the end.  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbling to himself* Bitches, all of them. Crackheaded spacks. *realizing that they're talking about him* Wait what?!? Who said I picked someone! All I did was save her. Ain't nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Miroku: Well, I don't think that you'd do the same if it was Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha: Leave HER out of this.  
  
Sango: Yeah, Miroku has a point, you wouldn't have saved Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha: That's only cuz she has freakin miko powers and wouldn't need my help.  
  
Kagome: So why did you care so much that I was with Hojo?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, he was harassing you.  
  
Kagome: Well, I kinda like him, so I didn't mind it all that much.  
  
Inuyasha: O_o;; WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kagome: You heard me, I like him. You got a problem with that.  
  
Inuyasha: Well, ummm *looks nervous* no. Nothing's wrong with you liking someone else. Why would I care.  
  
Kagome: Good, then you wouldn't mind if I went out with him.  
  
Inuyasha: Now you wanna go OUT with him. Geeze, I swear he's sexually harassing you and you LIKE him cuz of it. Issues.  
  
Sango: Sounds like a clone of Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Hey, I haven't been groping anyone lately. *thinks to self, then grabs Sango's ass*  
  
Sango: PERV! *WHAM*  
  
Miroku: X_X Ugh, that's what you get.  
  
Sango: So much for me thinking you weren't that bad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two voices are heard in the distance quietly chatting away. It seems to be a man dressed as a baboon and a woman. The woman was wearing a long kimono with her long raven hair tied back.  
  
Voice 1: Look, if we work together, you can get your soul back AND Inuyasha. All I'm asking for is the shards. Nothing more.  
  
Voice 2: Well, at least let me be able to kill that Kagome girl. Give me the power with one shard and after that you can have it back. As long as she's dead, then you can have the jewel.  
  
Voice 1: So we have a deal?  
  
Voice 2: Yes. Deal. *both laugh wickedly in unison* Kagome, prepare for your death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skittlestar: Well, looks like there's evil afoot. Who could the voices be??  
  
Ambermyst: Yeah, like they don't know. It's not that hard to guess dumbass.  
  
Skittlestar: SHUT IT!  
  
Ambermyst: DON'T WANNA!!  
  
Skittlestar: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Once again I apologize for taking forever. Please R&R! Bye!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Kikyo and Naraku Strike

Love Lost Forever  
  
Chapter 7: Kikyo & Naraku strike!  
  
Skittlestar25  
  
Skittle star: Hey! What's up? Thanks for reviewing everybody. I really needed reviews, I'm SO happy now and I wanna update again! ^-^  
  
Ambermyst: Yeah, yeah people care, and I'm the queen of Iceland.  
  
Skittle star: Nice to meet ya queenie.  
  
Ambermyst: (-_-) Dumbass  
  
Skittle star: I'd like to make a couple of shout out's to my reviewers:  
  
Skittles: Thanks for reviewing every chapter. Don't worry, I'll be sure to put some more *cough hack choke* and the groping of Sango's ass for ya!  
  
Inuyddam: Thanks for reviewing. I really like your word. Nebi. Sounds VERY evil.  
  
Skittle star: Alrighty now, on with the fic!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We last left our clan talking about Kagome liking Hojo.  
  
Kagome: Look, I like him and you can't stop me! *starts walking away*  
  
Inuyasha: Wanna bet!! Hey! *starts running after her* What are you doing?  
  
Miroku: It seems that Kagome has had enough of you Inuyasha, she is returning home.  
  
Sango: Ya think? Nahh what gave you that idea? Was it the leaving or the heading towards the well?  
  
Miroku: (-_-) .....Oh... *grabs Sango's ass*  
  
Sango: HENTAI BAKA!!!!! *WHAM*  
  
Miroku: X_X It's worth the pain EVERY time. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ?9T6 Inuyasha: KAGOME WAIT!  
  
Kagome: No, I'm leaving. You obviously don't give a shit about me so I'm going to find someone who does!!  
  
Inuyasha: *grabs Kagome's hand as she's jumping into the well* Please wait Kagome. Don't leave me again.  
  
She pulled herself out of the well and looked Inuyasha in the eye.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.....tell me honestly. Do you want me to leave?  
  
Inuyasha: No, I don't want you to leave Kagome. I want you to stay here, with me.  
  
Kagome: *blushes slightly* Oh, okay. I'll stay Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha blushes slightly. The two are beet red and Miroku is chasing Sango around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!!!  
  
Miroku: Sango, there's something on your ass!! If you would just hold still!!  
  
Shippo: *watching everyone* Wow, looks like we're on our own Kirara. We're the only people who contain even an ounce of sanity, oh well. Let's go.  
  
Everybody stops to watch Shippo and Kirara leave. They turn around only to see the others with a ghastly white look upon there faces.  
  
Shippo: What's going on?? *Kirara let's out a loud cry* What's wrong Kira- *turns around and freezes on the spot*  
  
Kikyo and Naraku were seen making out in the middle of the field. Everybody was freaked the fuck out. Nobody moved, except Kikyo and Naraku. They were rolling around all over the field. Now, nobody knew that the reason they were doing this is because they were trying to create a diversion, and it really wasn't them. With the help of Naraku, Kikyo managed to create a puppet of herself to go along with his. The real Kikyo was hiding in the bushes while Naraku played with the puppets.  
  
Naraku: *in high pitched voice imatating Kikyo* Oh, Naraku my sweet. How long I have wanted to be with you. You are my dearest, my one and only love. Screw Inuyasha up his boney ass. It's you I want so give me some sugar. *deepening his voice* Oh, Kikyo my darling. I have wanted you too. Let's be together forever and Inuyasha can fuck that Kagome girl. They can be together forever, just like you and I. Then we can kill them together and they can burn in hell.....TOGETHER......FOREVER.  
  
Kikyo: *hiding behind a bush* Hey, Naraku! *she whispers to him* YOUR DIALOGUE SUCKS!  
  
Naraku falls over anime style.  
  
Inuyasha: *bugging his eyes out* Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing. Cuz if you are I think we should run, VERY VERY far. Shit I'll carry you all.  
  
Kagome: Uhh, Inuyasha are they doing well, ummm.  
  
Miroku: No, not QUITE yet Kagome, but soon enough they'll be-  
  
Sango: BAKA! *hits him with large mallet* Thanks Misty.  
  
Miroku: Uhh, even the chicks from other shows hate me. I should hang out with Brock more often.  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha, let's HAUL ASS!!!  
  
Inuyasha leans over and Kagome, Miroku, Sango, *after Miroku for her own sexual precautions* and Shippo all climb aboard the hanyou express.  
  
Inuyasha: Shit you guys are too heavy! *his knees are wobbling back and forth* I can't hold it!!  
  
Everybody fall off his back and lands one on top of the other. Kagome is thrown off by Miroku who is running VERY FAR AWAY.  
  
Sango: MIROKU YOU FUCKING HENTAI! GET BACK HERE GOD DAMN IT! YOU'RE NOT GUNNA GRAB MY ASS AND GET AWAY WITH IT ANYMORE!  
  
Miroku is running at top speed very far away from Sango, for the first time ever.  
  
Inuyasha: Aww, shit! What the hell is that!! *he covers his nose* EWWW!! SOMEBODY LET ONE RIP!  
  
Kagome: Whoever smelt it delt it.  
  
Shippo: What does that mean?  
  
Inuyasha: Whoever said the rhyme did the crime! *he teased back and stuck out his tongue, but quickly covered his nose again* (A/N: I was the influence of this part. he he more details later)  
  
Kagome: Well, let's get out of here before they start getting it on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo: Naraku.....Naraku......*watching him still playing with the puppets like a 9 year old would play with Barbie dolls* NARAKU!!!  
  
Naraku: O_o;; *he winced* What?  
  
Kikyo: They're getting away! Hello aren't we supposed to like get the shards or something????  
  
Naraku: Uh, yeah you go take care of that, *looks over to the puppets* I have other business that needs to be taken care of.  
  
Kikyo: *rolls eyes* Child. *starts chasing after them* Hey! Get back here! I wanna fight!!  
  
Inuyasha: *stopping* Kikyo?? Kikyo why do you continue to torment us! Preferably ME!  
  
Kikyo: Well, *ponders* actually I don't know why I torment you. Maybe cuz I'm PISSED!!!!  
  
Kikyo's slim pale body began to glow a dark red. Kagome stopped running when she realized that Inuyasha wasn't following her. She turned around to see Inuyasha unconcious floating in the air. Kikyo glared at Kagome and rose Inuyasha higher until he was out of sight. Then, a loud sound like a bomb falling from the sky was heard. Inuyasha was falling towards the ground at top speed. Kagome started freaking out.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!! *She ran to where his unconcious body lay motionless* Please please don't be dead!!!! *she put her ear to his mouth and listened* Oh, thank god. He's still breathing.  
  
Kikyo: NOT FOR LONG!  
  
She lunged at Inuyasha's helpless body, but as soon as she came within one foot of him she was pushed back. Kagome's miko energy had created a barrier surrounding the two. No matter how hard Kikyo tryed she couldn't break it.  
  
Kikyo: NARAKU, A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!!! *Naraku seemed to be no where in sight* *muttering* Damn it, that bastard would leave me now. Prolly off to play with his dollies.  
  
Kagome: Kikyo, you stay away from Inuyasha, he did't do anything to you so why do you feel the need to kill him!  
  
Kikyo: Why.....WHY.....because he is the reason I decended into hell! He is why my life was taken! HE is the very reason that I have come back! And now, you and him shall suffer TOGETHER! I shall kill you both, take the shards and my soul and live on FOREVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Kagome: *looking freaked out* O_O;;;;;;;;; Okay, whatever. But you're not going to kill ME!  
  
She broke through the large barrier and attacked Kikyo straight on. She knocked her to the ground and started beating her senseless. Sango finally stoped running from Miroku when she heard yelling in the distance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SkittlesStar: Hey! Sorry that's all for now, I don't wanna leave you in suspence, but I have no idea what else to right! :( Well, I hope this was a good chapter.  
  
Ambermyst: Yeah fucking right! This was another shitty ass chapter of your crappy lame story.  
  
Kagome:HEY! *borrows Misty's mallet*  
  
Ambermyst: *WHAM* X_X. Even in other stories I still get bashed by the damn mallet. Bitches, all of them.  
  
Kagome: Thanks Misty. Please R&R! THANX!!!! 


End file.
